


Perfect

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go out clubbing, and Harry drinks a bit too much and begins to feel ill, which seems to make him feel overly affectionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry and Louis had been at the club for a few hours now, and around fifteen minutes ago, Harry had lost Louis. The last time he saw him he'd been talking to a fan, and the next second, he was gone. Harry wandered around a bit, had a few drinks, talked to some girls who kept tittering and blushing, but all he really wanted to do was find Louis.

If only Louis was taller, maybe he'd be able to see him better in the crowd. Then again, if Louis was taller, their whole dynamic would be ruined. He'd still love Louis, of course. But one of his favorite things about his boyfriend was how much shorter than him he was. It just did things to him.

He was well past tipsy at this point, and his vision was blurring just a tad, and he was beginning to wonder if he'd ever find Louis. He was walking quickly, not really looking where he was going, eyes searching for Louis. He bumped into someone which sent him spinning out of control, and when he finally got his footing, he realized that the spin combined with the alcohol had made him feel quite ill. His stomach lurched, and he knew he'd had too much to drink. He wasn't too keen on the idea of vomiting all over the club, and so went on a search for a bathroom. However, if he'd thought finding Louis was hard, finding a bathroom was even harder. The club was small, and Harry didn't understand how it could be so easy to get lost. Then again, maybe if he'd had a little less to drink he'd be fine.

"Lou." He called out weakly. "Louis!"

"Harry?" He heard from behind him.

He spun around and nearly fell over, the alcohol seeping further into his system now, and making him feel a bit faint, "Louis?"

"Harry!" Louis called, running up to him. "Lost you there for a bit."

"Louis, I don't feel so great." Harry mumbled, leaning onto Louis.

"You don't look so great either." Louis told him.

"Hey!" Harry slurred. "That's no way to talk to your sick boyfriend."

"Shh." Louis told him, and Harry vaguely remembered that they weren't supposed to discuss their relationship in public, but he felt ill and he really didn't care at the moment because he just wanted Louis to hold him and maybe help him find a bathroom to puke in.

"Think I'm gonna puke."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have gotten quite so pissed, yeah?" Louis said, wrapping an arm around Harry to hold him up as he swayed a little on his feet. "Let's get you home then."

Harry nodded, and Louis dragged him outside, hailing a cab and helping Harry in. He gave the cab driver their address, and they were on their way home.

"Car ride's not helping." Harry squeezed his eyes shut as his head began to pound.

"Here, love." Louis said, unbuckling Harry's seat belt. "Lie down."

Harry scooted and situated himself so that he was lying down, his cheek resting against Louis' thigh. Louis brushed his sweaty curls away from his eyes, slowly massaging his head, and Harry felt a bit better instantly. Louis began to softly massage his temples, and the pounding in Harry's head subsided just a bit. He let out a contented little sigh, and Louis let his hands drop from Harry's head, finding Harry own hands and entwining their fingers.

"Feeling any better?"

"A bit." Harry said. "Thanks."

"'Course, love." Louis said, rubbing his thumb gently over Harry's wrist, soothing him a bit more.

"M'tired."

"Don't fall asleep 'til we get home, Hazza. I may be strong, but I don't think I can carry your limp body inside, and you know I have a hell of a time waking you up, especially after you've swallowed half of the alcohol in the club."

"Wasn't half." Harry mumbled. "Wasn't even enough that I should be feeling this ill."

"You never did take your alcohol well." Louis shook his head a bit, looking down at Harry fondly.

"Your thighs aren't soft enough." Harry complained, wiggling around and trying to get more comfortable. "How long 'til we get home? I wanna sleep on your tummy."

"Are you calling me fat?" Louis laughed.

"No." Harry sat up, looking Louis deep in the eyes. "Never. You're perfect."

"I was kidding, love." Louis smiled.

"Don't care." Harry muttered, lying back down, the back of his head on Louis' thigh now so that he was looking straight up at him. "Don't joke about that."

"Okay." Louis nodded, a glimmer in his eyes.

"I mean it. Because your tummy's perfect, Lou, and if you change it I'll never forgive you."

"Okay, Harry." Louis smiled at Harry, obviously convinced that this was just the alcohol talking.

"You ask me tomorrow when I'm sober and I'll tell you the exact same thing, because you're completely perfect." Harry sighed, his eyelids feeling heavy. "You're so perfect and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you." He yawned.

"Your turn to shut up now, Harry, because that's ridiculous." Louis said, running a hand through Harry's curls. "You're absolutely perfect as well. And you know what?"

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, his entire body starting to feel heavy from alcohol and the need to sleep.

"We're perfect together." Louis smiled. "Also, we're home."

Louis pushed Harry off of him and unbuckled his seat belt, climbing out of the cab and pulling Harry out after him. He paid the man and then wrapped a supporting arm around Harry, helping to get him into the house.

Once inside, Louis hauled Harry to their bedroom, "Still feel like throwing up?"

"Little bit." Harry mumbled, turning his face in to Louis' neck and breathing deeply.

"Want a bit of tea? Should calm your stomach and get a bit of non-alcoholic liquid in you."

Harry nodded, just a tiny little nod, feeling as if his head might fall off if he moved it too much.

"You lie down, and I'll be right back, love." Louis said, sitting Harry down on the bed.

Harry fell back, lying there with his feet hanging half off the bed. He flung an arm over his eyes, blocking out the painful artificial light from the lamp. Louis came back a few moments later, and Harry heard him giggling.

"What?" He mumbled, not moving a muscle, other than the ones in his mouth.

"Just...I'd thought you'd at least take your shoes off."

"Too tired. Arms are too heavy."

"I'm never taking you out clubbing again." Louis said. "I forgot how much you cramped my style."

"I am your style." Harry smiled, uncovering his eyes to look at Louis, who shook his head. "Fine. Maybe I'm not. But I am your Styles."

"You know." Louis said, sitting on the bed next to Harry and setting his tea down on their nightstand. "You say a lot of stupid things, Harry. But that was, by far, the worst."

"That was definitely not the worst, Lou." Harry laughed. "I've said way stupider things."

"Mm, I think you're right." Louis smiled, his eyes shining. "Want me to help you out of your shoes then?"

"Please." Harry nodded. "And shirt. And trousers, for that matter."

"Alright, alright." Louis sighed.

He pulled Harry's shirt up over his head, and then untied his shoes, pulling them off, followed by his jeans.

"Are you just going to leave my socks on?" Harry asked as Louis got up, handing Harry his mug of tea.

"You didn't say anything about them." Louis said cheekily.

"Lou." Harry whined.

"Ask nicely."

"Lou, will you please take my goddamn socks off?"

"That's not nice at all." Louis said. "But since you're not feeling well I'll give you a break."

He pulled Harry's socks off, tossing them in the direction of the hamper and then stripped down to his own boxers, settling himself next to Harry on the bed.

Harry sipped at his tea, glancing at Louis out of the corner of his eye and smiling at the sight of him. He figured it was a little silly that even after all this time spending nearly every waking minute with Louis, he still gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"You're so lovely." Harry sighed as he set his empty cup down.

"What brought that on?" Louis asked, looking curious.

"Just you." Harry said, smiling.

"Just me?"

"Mhhm. You're here, so obviously I'm going to notice how lovely you are. Not that I don't notice when you're not here, because I do."

"Still feeling a bit drunk, love?"

"Very." Harry nodded, slipping a hand under Louis' waist and pulling him down further on the bed so he could rest his head on Louis' stomach. "But that's not why I think you're lovely."

"I would hope you didn't only think I was lovely when you were drunk. We'd be in for some trouble then, I think." Louis laughed.

"Always deflecting my compliments with jokes." Harry hummed, tracing little patterns across Louis' skin with his fingers, trailing them up Louis' stomach and chest and down his arms. "You're the loveliest person I know."

"You're pretty lovely yourself, Hazza."

"Mm. I know." Harry smiled against Louis' tummy.

"Conceited much?" Louis asked, poking Harry in the ribs.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say 'But not as lovely as you.'"

"Mhhm." Louis hummed, sounding skeptic.

"If I wasn't so sleepy I'd tickle you."

"Ooh, such a threat." Louis laughed.

"Just let me tell you how perfect you are, hm?"

"You already have." Louis said, threading his fingers in Harry's curls and massaging gently.

"Not enough." Harry said. "Never enough."

"You need sleep, I think."

"Maybe." Harry conceded. "But you'll still be perfect tomorrow."

"So will you, Harry." Louis said, speaking to him almost as if he were a young child at this point.

"Love you, Lou Lou."

"Love you, too, Harry."

"G'night."

"'Night." Louis said, leaning down and kissing Harry's temple.

Harry yawned softly, nuzzling his cheek into Louis' tummy and falling into a deep, happy sleep.


End file.
